a charming end of days
by angel002
Summary: this is an buffy angel charmed crossover parings: BA, PL i've updated! with chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

_hi, this is angel002: I've heard many people say that charmed sucks and that angel rules. but I think both charmed and angel or great shows so I decided to make a crossover! so please R&R! (Oh and Paige is not in this story because I can't write her character very well) _

_Disclaimer: its not mine!_

**Chapter one.**

**-The halliwell manor-**

Piper! I'm home!'' Phoebe yelled as hard as she could while she closed the door and walked into the hallway.

''ssssttt'' prue hurried into the hallway to keep phoebe from yelling again. ''She's still sleeping'' prue whispered.

''What!'' phoebe was really surprised her sister had gone to bed very early the previous night and she had been sleeping ever since.

''Yeah I know…but she's with Leo'' prue said while following phoebe into the kitchen.

''That explains a lot'' phoebe laughed then she turned to prue and asked: ''what are you doing home so early?''

''While since piper is sleeping I decided to make dinner tonight, and you know I thought someone should stay alert for a demon emergency''

''Like that one?'' phoebe asked pointing towards the living room.

prue turned around and was face to face with a demon ''aah demon'' she yelled preparing to attack.

''Good call witch'' the demon screamed

Before phoebe could do something a vision hit her. prue noticed that something was wrong and she turned to phoebe. The demon took this chance to fire an energy ball at phoebe,

The energy ball hit his target and phoebe dropped to the ground unconscious, leaving prue

Alone, to fight the demon.

**To be continued**

_I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it's a bit short but the next one will be lager, if I get reviews I will make more chapters after the second one, so please R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Phoebé slowly woke up she was lying on the couch of the halliwell living room.

"Piper, prue she's waking up" she heard Leo's voice call

"Phoebé are you alright?" she heard Piper ask.

"My god it was horrible" Phoebe cried. Trying to sit up

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I saw L.A being destroyed, everyone was dying, and running and screaming" Phoebe cried.

Piper was too shocked to say anything.

"When is this going to happen?" Prue asked, trying to stay calm.

"It has already happened one year ago, but its going to happen again very soon" phoebe explained.

I'll go check with the elders if they know something about this" Leo said, he gave piper a quick kiss and orbed away.

"Don't worry phoebe it will be ok" Prue said while hugging her sister.

"I hope you're right" phoebe answered.

"Looks like were going to the city of angels" Pipers said, attempting to make phoebe feel better.

"well, we can't go there if my vision is telling the truth" phoebe said, she already felt better because her sisters tried to help her.

That was the moment Leo chose to orb back into the room.

When he saw the sisters staring at him he started to explain what the elders just told him.

"It's called an apocalypse, it means the end of the world as we know it" Leo explained.

"What do you mean as _we_ know it" piper asked in a concerned voice.

"Demons take over the world and kill all humans" Leo explained.

"But…it happened twice before" phoebe said with a shaking voice.

"It did, two years ago in a small town called Sunnydale, and one year ago in L.A." Leo explained.

"So why aren't the demons ruling the world?" Prue asked.

"Because the apocalypse was stopped, by two warriors fighting for good, one lives in Sunnydale and the other lives in L.A." Leo explained as he thought about what the elders told him.

"Then we're going to L.A and talk to the warrior that stopped the apocalypse" Prue said as she got up from the couch.

"You know were the warrior is right?" Piper asked looking at her husband.

"all I know is that he goes by the name _Angel _and that he runs a business called _Angel investigations_, they help people with unusual cases" Leo explained.

"_Angel_ strange name" Phoebe said.

"Lets go pack our bags, oh and were driving not orbing, I want to see L.A" Prue said as she walked up the stairs.

"Right, I agree" Piper said as she looked at her husband, before she went upstairs to pack she gave him a small kiss.

"I'm coming to!" Leo yelled after them.

He knew the elders didn't tell him everything about the warriors and the apocalypse, but when he asked if there was anything else he needed to know, the elders turned around and left.

"_I can't wait to find out what it is they're hiding" _Leo thought as he walked upstairs to pack his bags to. This was going to be a long week, for him and the charmed ones.

**To be continued.**

**So? Did you like it?**

**I'm Very sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but this is not the only story I'm working on.**

**Chapter three will be up very soon I promise!**

**_But I need more reviews! Please R&R or I'll be forced to end this story!_**

**_Thx to everyone that has already reviewed I really appreciate it! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Prue, piper Leo!" Phoebe called as hard as she could, she looked everywhere but could not find her sisters or whitelighter anywhere in the mansion. She walked up the attic stairs and found them standing in the door way.

"Shouldn't we leave?" she asked. She walked trough the door and suddenly realized

What her sisters were staring at.

**The book of shadows, **it was the book the charmed ones always needed, it told them

How to vanquish warlocks, demons & other hell spawns.

"We can't just leave it here right?" Piper asked looking up at her husband.

"We can't just take it with us right?" Prue asked also looking up at Leo.

Leo did not answer both Prue and Piper were right, it was too dangerous to take the book with them, but what if they encountered a dangerous warlock in L.A.

"We should leave it here, if we encounter a warlock Leo can orb back home and get the book" Phoebe explained.

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Lets go" Leo said turning around, and he was soon followed by the others.

**L.A angel investigations-**

Cordelia screamed in pain as another vision hit her.

Angel was just in time to catch her.

"What did you see" Wesley asked after Cordelia calmed down a bit.

"Fire……it was everywhere….people running and screaming….three girls…brown hair…standing in the middle of everything" Cordelia said while taking deep breaths.

"I have never heard of three demon girls" Wesley said, looking at Angel.

"Check our demon data base and your books, maybe they're new in this city and I want to know why they are here and what they want" angel said while helping Cordelia stand up.

"I'm on it" Wesley said.

"I'm going out, see if one of our informants knows anything" Angel said while grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

"What about me?" Cordelia asked.

"Take the day off" Angel called back to her before walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Turn left!" Prue yelled from the backseat of the car.

"No turn right!" Leo yelled from the passenger's seat.

"Straight on!" Phoebe yelled from the backseat.

"Enough! I'm the one driving, so I get to say which way we're going!" Piper screamed.

They had been driving since the afternoon and still hadn't found anything similar to the buildings in Phoebe's vision.

An our Later they stopped, Piper parked the car along the street and got out to stretch her legs.

"This is not working" Prue said, looking around.

"I can't believe it we're in L.A!" phoebe yelled in excitement.

"Yeah but were in L.A?" Leo asked looking at a big building across the street.

"Maybe we should ask them for directions" she said pointing at a group of teenagers.

"I don't know L.A is full of criminals and they don't look trustable to me" Prue said looking at the group of teenagers, they were laughing and danced around on the street.

"Nothing a charmed one can't handle" Phoebe said as she stared walking towards the group.

"Phoebe wait!" Piper called, running after her sister.

"Leo please go find someone else to give us directions" Prue begged him.

Before she took of after her two sisters.

Leo sighed; he decided it was time to pay the elders a visit.

And ask them why the charmed ones had been brought to L.A.

If there was an other appocolypse coming the warrior could prevnt it again there was no need for the charmed ones to be here.

He looked around, then he orbed away, not knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

**To be continued.**

**Did you like it?**

**I hope so**

**Thx to everyone that reviewed!**

**Oh and just in case: yes I'm planning to get Buffy involved in this story. and about **

**The question why willow doesn't have a whitelighter: she's not in this story, so she doesn't need a whitelighter.**

**The next chapter will be up soon! **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I need more reviews! Please R&R!**_

**Chapter 4.**

"Excuse me" phoebe called out to the six teenagers.

"Well look at that" a black haired man said.

"Looks like tonight is going to be fun after all" A brown haired man said, while smiling at the three sisters.

"Interesting" a red haired female said, while staring at piper.

"You see, I told you they weren't trustable" Prue whispered in phoebe's ear.

"Don't worry we won't bite" the red haired female said.

"We are looking for….." Piper began, nervously glaring at phoebe.

"A big hotel alike building" phoebe finished for piper, that was the only building she could remember from her vision.

Suddenly Prue realized that the group of teenagers had made a circle around her and her sisters.

"Eh…..piper? phoebe?" Prue asked, while taking a fighter stance.

Piper held her hands in the air and managed to freeze two teenagers, the rest of them started attacking. While phoebe was busy with the red haired girl, Prue fought of the remaining three teenagers.

The black haired man managed to reach piper and grab her by the throat, the other two teenagers unfroze and immediately joined the fight.

"Ok that's it!" Prue said as she angrily used her powers to throw two teenagers into a wall.

Angel was about to go back to the hotel when he heard fighting noises coming from one of the demon bars, across the street.

A demon bar was a place demons and vampires loved to hang out.

Normally angel didn't care if there was a fight going on. But this time

There was something different.

He ran towards the bar and saw six vampires fighting with three brown haired girls.

He immediately recognized the girls from cordelia's vision.

Angel hesitated not knowing if he had to help the girls, or turn around and walk away.

One of the girls was grabbed by her throat, Angel watched in amazement as one of the other

Girls waved her hand and managed to throw two vampires into a wall.

Phoebe tried to reach Piper but she was held back by the red haired woman, she kicked the woman in her stomach, the woman grabbed her stomach and growled.

Prue was also busy trying to get to piper, when the brown haired man threw her back against a wall.

Prue looked up at her attacker and was terrified when she saw that his face was now a horrible mask, his eyes were yellow, he had fangs and pronounced animalistic growls.

The other teenagers soon followed and right in front of the sisters eyes shifted into a horrible mask face.

Then suddenly a man jumped out of the shadows, he had brown hair and was dressed in black.

He grabbed the blond haired man that attacked piper and threw him back into a wall.

"Angelus! Came here to join us for a drink?" the red haired female said as she walked towards the black dressed man.

The Black dressed man growled and changed his face just like the other attackers just did.

"Take it easy man you can have them" the black haired man said.

"No way" the red haired woman said.

She ran over to the black dressed man and attacked him, the man grabbed her and plugged a wooden stake trough her hart, she screamed once more before turning to dust.

The other teenagers ran away as fast as they could, and the black dressed man turned around facing the three sisters, his face was now back to Normal.

Angel sensed something different about the three girls; they were no demons but no normal humans either.

"Are you alright?" he asked the three sisters while walking towards them.

"Don't move!" Prue said, holding her hands up in the air, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" phoebe asked, taking a fighting stance.

"More importantly what are you!" Piper asked, glancing at the black dressed man in front of her.

**To be continued.**

_I know……………this chapter was maybe a bit confusing but I had a hard time writing it!_

_**Thx to everyone that reviewed so far!**_

_The next chapter will be up as soon as possible but **I need more reviews!**_

_Check out my other story's to: shiver and everyone has a dark side!_

**_Don't forget to R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Who I am, or what I am is none of you're business" Angel said in a low dangerous voice.

With one of prue's simple hand gestures Angel flew trough the air and crashed into a wall across the street.

Angel got up as fast as he could, he realized that he didn't stand a chance against these three……demons?

He moved back into the shadows and walked away, knowing this wasn't the last time he saw them.

"Ok what the hell just happened!" Phoebe asked trying to stay calm.

"Leo! Leo!" piper yelled into the air, trying to summon her husband.

In a whirl of white lights Leo appeared with worried look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"What took you so long?" Prue asked, while looking around to see if no one saw Leo's entrance.

"Sorry I was…busy" Leo answered.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened" Piper said, not knowing is she believed it herself.

"We don't have time for that now, you have to orb us back to the manor" Prue said to Leo.

"Wait! What about the car?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll come back for it later" Prue replied as she and her sisters grabbed Leo's hands.

with a swirl of white lights they orbed away. Back to the manor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel crashed trough the Hyperion doors, startling Wesley & Cordelia.

"I think those demons from you're vision are in town" Angel said.

Wesley & Cordelia slowly nodded.

"Do you know what kind of demons they are?" Angel asked Wesley.

"I'm afraid I can't find anything about them or their powers" Wesley replied.

"Believe me their powers are not to play with" Angel said.

When he noticed Cordelia & Wesley were staring at him he continued his story, he explained everything he saw and felt.

"Could you hurry up I still need to make a vanquishing potion" Piper said, she was growing more impatient by the second.

When she and her sister arrived at the mansion they immediately stared researching the demon.

And there was no better place to start then _the book of shadows._

"Ha! Found him" Phoebe yelled.

Quickly piper, Prue & Leo gathered around Phoebe.

"Angelus born in Ireland, the most evil and murderous _vampire_ that ever lived" Phoebe's face turned white.

"A Vampire" was all piper could manage to say.

"It says here that about eighty years ago angelus disappeared, some vampires say he's dead others say he's still alive, somewhere" Phoebe read on.

"Well we saw him, so he's definitely still alive" Prue said.

"How do we vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"It says that there are three ways to kill a vampire: decapitation, direct sunlight and most effectively: a stake trough the hart" Phoebe read.

When everyone remained quiet phoebe continued: "to repel vampires you can use a cross and holy water"

"Well it's obvious we need to vanquish him, so lets get to work" Prue said, as she stared to look for something useful.

"Something isn't right here" Leo said, but the three sisters didn't hear him.

They were already busy gathering all the required items.

"I believe I've found something" Wesley said as he crossed the lobby to Cordelia's desk.

Angel and Cordelia both glared at Wesley hoping for good news.

"Loris demons, they travel in small groups are usually female and have strong psychic powers" Wesley explained.

He turned his book towards Angel & Cordelia to show them a picture.

Angel laughed and shook his head.

"Those are defiantly not the three I encountered" Angel said, with a big grin on his face.

Cordelia started laughing to.

"What's so funny?" Wesley asked.

"Those demons are green with horns" Angel replied.

"Yeah, so?" Wesley asked still not understanding what was so funny.

Cordelia rolled her eyes "never mind" she said while turning back to her computer.

**-sunnydale-**

With a swirl of white light the charmed ones and their whitelighter appeared.

They looked around and realized they were surrounded by graves.

"I hate cemetery's" Piper said, while looking around.

"Have you ever seen so many graves?" Phoebe asked, as she stared at the many graves.

"This is the hellmouth, people die here all the time" Leo explained.

"So why are we here again?" Prue asked.

"This was the town angelus lived two years ago" Leo replied.

"So? We know that he's in L.A, why don't we go back there" phoebe asked.

"Because the second warrior lives here, maybe she can tell us were to find the first warrior" Leo explained.

"That sounds like a plan" Prue exclaimed.

"I've heard that the two warriors used to work together, and Sunnydale is a lot smaller that L.A" Leo said, as he and the charmed ones started walking towards the cemetery exit.

**To be continued.**

_So? It was confusing wasn't it?_

_But it's also my longest chapter so far!_

_Hope you liked it!_

**_Thx to everyone that reviewed chapter four!_**

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang were startled when they heard a loud thud on Giles's door.

"What kind of mental disturbed idiot knocks on people's doors in the middle of the night!" Xander exclaimed.

"Apparently someone who knows me "Giles replied as he got up and walked towards the hallway.

"Nah, I don't think so because we are the only people you know" Xander said trying not to laugh.

He received a few evil glares from Willow and Buffy and decided to remain quiet.

Giles opened the door to find three girls and a man behind it.

"Hello" Giles said curious about their visit.

The man stepped forward and spoke "good evening sir we are very sorry to disturb you"

"Can we please come in" one of the girls asked impatiently.

"Phoebe!" the other girls shouted to the first one.

"I'm afraid it's rather late" Giles replied.

"It's an emergency" one of the girls explained.

When Giles remained quite, the last girl spoke: It's about the apocalypse"

"Please come in" was all Giles could manage to say, he opened the door further and stepped back allowing the girls and man to enter.

"Who was it" Willow asked when Giles came back in.

Giles walked further into the room and was followed by the three girls and man.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Buffy asked.

"My name is Leo and this is my wife Piper and her two sisters Phoebe & Prue" the man called Leo introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Willow and these are my friends Buffy, Xander and Giles" Willow introduced.

"So why are you here in the middle of the night?" Xander blurted out.

"We know something about an apocalypse" Piper answered.

"That doesn't make you special" Xander snapped, he didn't like these strangers at all.

"What is it you know exactly" Giles asked ignoring Xander.

Leo stared to explain about the charmed ones, Phoebe's vision and the elders.

When he finished everyone remained quit.

Giles stared at the three girls in amazement. Of course he had heard about the charmed ones but these girls didn't look like the most powerful witches at all.

But then Giles realized that Buffy didn't look like a slayer either.

"So you're looking for a warrior" Willow said. It was more a statement then a question.

"Two warriors" Leo replied.

"Then you've found the first one" Buffy said.

"You!" Prue exclaimed. Not believing that this small girl could be a warrior.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Buffy yelled.

"Enough!" Giles and Leo yelled.

"If there's another apocalypse coming we have to find the second warrior before it's too late" Leo explained.

"There's a second warrior?" Willow asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eureka!" Wesley shouted as he ran over to Angel.

"Are you just happy or have you actually found something?" Cordelia sarcastically asked from behind her desk.

Wesley ignored Cordelia and showed Angel his book.

"Argentum demons, they're female, beautiful and very powerful" Wesley explained.

The picture showed three Argentum demons with brown hair and dark eyes.

"I don't think that's them" Angel answered.

"What? You said they looked like this" Wesley said

"They do but I don't remember them having tails" Angel replied, while pointing at the picture that showed An Argentum warping her tail around her self.

Cordelia grabbed the book and looked at the picture.

"Those demons apparently don't know much about the latest fashion" she joked.

"Cordelia!" Wesley yelled.

"No they didn't look like this" Cordelia said.

"Give it up Wesley they'll come to us" Angel said. Every time Cordelia had a vision it meant something. He was he would soon meet the girls again.

Wesley sighed "I guess you're right"

"I hope they'll come soon because I'm bored" Cordelia said.

"Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of those girls that's for sure" Angel replied.

Not knowing how right he was saying that.

**To be continued!**

_So did you like it?_

_It took me very long to write this chapter because I've had a few very busy days and I had a writers block:(_

_In the next chapter things will get better don't worry!_

_Thx so much to everyone that reviewed!_

_In the next chapter I will answer the most of you questions!_

_I you have any ideas on what should happen net feel free to let me know!_

_And of course don't forget to write what you thought of this chapter_

_Please R&R and let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So this second warrior has to be a slayer right?" Xander questioned.

The charmed ones and the Scooby gang were still gathered at Giles's house.

They were trying to find out who the second warrior could be. Not knowing that the answer was very close to them.

"Not necessarily" Giles replied.

The charmed ones and Leo remained quiet. After Leo said there was a second warrior the Scooby gang started a discussion leaving no space for Leo too explain.

"Maybe we should ask Leo if he knows more" Willow suggested.

"Good idea" Phoebé sarcastically said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Buffy sneered. She started to hate the so called charmed ones more by the minute.

"What ever you think it means" Phoebé countered.

"This won't help us finding the second warrior you know" Willow yelled.

"Willow is right, please tell us everything you know" Giles said as he turned to face Leo, who was leaning against the wall.

"We know that the second warrior lives in L.A, and that he or she has stopped an apocalypse just like Buffy. Leo explained deciding that it was unnecessary to tell them about their trip to L.A.

"The only persons who ever stopped an apocalypse are Buffy and……." Willow started.

"Dead boy" Xander growled. Buffy was finally starting to go on with her life and now Angel had to come in and ruin it all.

"Angel" Buffy simply said as she started to think about the souled vampire; she missed him so much it was almost unbearable but seeing him would only make things worse.

"Care to share you're findings with the rest of us!" Piper yelled. She was sitting on the couch next to her sister's.

"Angel is an old friend of us, he and Buffy used to work together" Giles said. Giles had finely been able to forgive Angel for what he did to Jenny by telling himself it wasn't Angel but his evil alter ego. The relationship between the vampire and watcher wasn't the same as it used to be, but that was something they both had to accept.

"Speak for you're self! Dead boy is not a friend of mine" Xander sneered. He didn't understand why all the others could be so blind. Angel is a dangerous vampire; he had seen it with his own eyes.

"And this Angel lives in L.A?" Prue questioned. Not realizing that Angelus and Angel were the same person.

The Scooby gang nodded but remained quiet; all lost in their own thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I give up" Wesley sighed, as he closed one of the many books he had been researching.

"Really? Geez it only took you three days to give up" Cordelia sarcastically said. She was sitting behind her computer playing Tetris.

"Very funny" Wesley replied. Cordelia had only helped out an hour and then she started to complain that it wasn't worth it because the demons would show up eventually.

Even Angel didn't care about the demons anymore. But Wesley thought they should know as much as possible so they'd be prepared for their attack.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Cordelia jumped out of her chair in excitement.

"Finely someone is calling, were going to get a new client" She screamed as she bounced happily in front of the phone.

"Just answer it" Wesley said a little annoyed.

Cordelia ignored him and answered the phone in a sweet voice "Angel investigations we are ready to help you" She said.

Cordelia's smile immediately disappeared when she heard who was calling and was replaced by a worried look. Wesley who noticed this walked to Angel's office knocked on the door en entered without waiting door an answer.

"Angel I think you should hear this" Wesley said as he looked at the vampire who was reading a book.

By the time Wesley & Angel returned, Cordelia was sitting behind her desk thinking of how the hell she was supposed to explain this to Angel.

"Who was it?" Angel's voice asked from behind her.

"_He doesn't pay me enough for this" _Cordelia thought as she turned around to face the vampire in question.

"It was…..Giles" Cordelia answered after a beat.

Angel took an unnecessary breath "Is Buffy alright?" He demanded with a trembling voice.

"Buffy is fine" Cordelia replied. After she said these words Angel sighed and relaxed.

"Please continue" Wesley said. He was really curious why the older watcher had called them. It had to be something very important.

"Giles said that he needed Angel to come to Sunnydale. That was all he said" Cordelia explained.

"But…." Wesley started.

"When does he want me to be there?" Angel interrupted Wesley.

"Right away" Cordelia answered. She didn't want Angel to go. Sunnydale meant Buffy and Buffy meant brooding.

"You guys stay here, get some rest" Angel said while grabbing his duster.

"Wait you can't just leave! What about those demons!" Cordelia yelled.

"Look if something happens call me alright?" Angel said and without waiting for an answer he walked out.

"I can't believe it! He just left us here!" Cordelia growled in anger as she paced around the room.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Wesley said as if he was trying to convince himself. He wasn't really worried about Angel he was more worried bout the whole seeing Buffy again stuff.

"It's me I'm worried about; I mean those demons could come in here and then what?" Cordelia asked.

"They won't, Angel will be back before you know it. In the meantime we should have fun" Wesley replied. As he walked back to his desk and grabbed a book.

"Right and reading old dusty books is the way to do that" Cordelia sarcastically said as she went back to her computer to play another game of Tetris.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's on his way here" Giles said as he emerged from the kitchen.

"What! Dead boy is coming to Sunnydale!" Xander yelled.

"I think it's nice to see Angel again" Willow said. She looked at Buffy to ask how she felt about it but the look on Buffy's face said enough.

"So why do you call him dead boy?" Phoebé asked Xander.

"Phoebé!" Prue hissed. Prue's youngest sister had never learned manners and Prue saw it as her personal job to make sure that Phoebé wasn't too rude.

"Actually I wanted to ask that question but Phoebé beat me to it" Piper admitted.

"This isn't important right now, we must find out more about the apocalypse that's why we're here" Leo interrupted who was still leaning against the wall and refused to sit down.

"There's nothing to find out about the apocalypse it's just the end of the world that's all there is to it" Xander said. He'd seen many evil things trying to end the world but they never succeeded.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"I'll get it" Willow said while standing up and rushing to the door. She wanted to be the first to see Angel so he wouldn't feel unwelcome right away.

Willow opened the door and her eyes went wide with fear when she saw him.

**To be continued.**

I'm really sorry for the late update but I had run out of ideas.

I took a wile to write this chapter and I know it's Boring.

But I swear the next chapter is going to be much better because I have new inspiration! Anyway please **R&R! **And the next chapter will be updated ASAP!

Thx to all the reviewers from chapter 6!

**Lale: **Thx, and of course I'm going to finish this story! Please R&R.

**jrfan81**Thanks, I try to write each character as good as possible!

**Moony-Mione-Padfoot**Thx, I'll try to make them longer.

**Ashford: **Thx, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter for things to happen!

**dalmatiangrl2**Thanks please R&R!

**JessAngelus**Thx, the BA action will start in the next chapter. Please R&R.

**pinkyblue-ice**Thanks sorry for the late update!

**lessthanangelic1**thx, I'll try to make the chapters longer and I promise to update sooner!

**Allen Pitt**thx for your great ideas! Cordelia's visions are almost the same as Phoebé's premonitions. But phoebe doesn't get a headache from them and Cordelia does. And the answer to you're other question will be answered in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to JessAngelus for beta reading she's the best Hugs**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the great reviews and the answers to your questions are below the chapter. I'm very sorry for the lack of updates but I've been really busy!

I'll try to update more frequently.

Disclaimer: the song below is try by Nelly Furtado and it's not mine!

**Chapter 8**

_Then I see you standing there  
wanting more from me  
and all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
And all I can do is try_

Willow's eyes went wide with fear. There in the door way was Angel.

He had what Buffy called his game face on and was leaning heavily on the invisible wall that separated them from each other.

"Buffy!!!" Willow yelled not daring to move. She had never seen Angel like this before and had to admit that she was a little afraid he was Angelus again.

Willow vaguely registered footsteps behind her and at a few shocked gasps she turned around and found not only Buffy, but also Xander and Giles.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out while she ran to him. She had tears in her eyes it hurt her so much to see him like this.

This was the first time Xander knew he had to keep quiet. Even he was shocked.

"Angel you can come in." Giles said knowing that saying those words was the only way they could get the wounded vampire inside.

The invisible barrier disappeared and now there was nothing for Angel left to lean on.

He fell forward and was caught by Buffy who collapsed under his weight.

By the time they both fell on the hard tile floor Angel had already lost consciousness.

"Let's get him inside." Giles said motioning for Xander to help carrying Angel inside.

They grabbed Angel and made their way to the couch in Giles's living room, which was hard because Buffy refused to let him go.

Willow tried to comfort Buffy but it didn't help much, she still held Angel as if she would die if she had to let him go.

Before they made it safely to the couch they where blocked by the charmed ones.

They had stakes, crosses, and little bottles filled with holy water in their hands.

"What do you think your doing?!" Piper asked looking from the unconscious vampire to Buffy.

"Saving my…Angel." Buffy replied. She wanted to say lover but they weren't lovers any more so she had no right saying it.

"That's Angelus!" Prue piped in holding on to a wooden cross.

"Please move aside and allow us to explain." Giles said seeing the angry look on his slayer's face.

The charmed ones looked at each other and hesitated. Surprisingly enough it was Phoebé who lowered the stake she was holding and stepped aside to let them through, motioning to her sisters to do the same.

While Giles and Xander lowered Angel on the couch, Buffy nodded thankfully to Phoebé who gave her a small smile in return.

"Angel who did this to you?" Buffy murmured knowing he couldn't hear her. Whoever or whatever was responsible for this would regret messing with her boyfriend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already late when Angel finally passed the sign that said "Welcome to Sunnydale, enjoy your stay!"

He sighed preparing himself for the worst; seeing Giles and Xander again and facing Buffy. The last time they didn't part on good terms and he was afraid Buffy was still mad at him for the things he said.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize the car next him was coming suspiciously close to his.

And he was surprised when the other car crashed against his sending Angel's car flying off the road. Angel couldn't control the car any more and he was thrown through the front window when the car hit a tree.

Lucky for him he landed on the soft grass and had only a few small cuts from the glass.

But then a black van stopped near him and what looked like at least twenty well-armed men jumped out of it.

Angel sensed they weren't human but he couldn't tell what they really were.

He got up and had to fight his way through them.

But there where way too many of them for Angel to fight and it didn't take long before their first shot's and stabs hit him.

Angel had to give up and he succeeded in shaking them off but there was another problem he had to deal with: the sun.

He had to hurry and reach Giles's place before the sun came up and he would turn into a pile of dust.

When he finally arrived just in time before the sun's rays could hurt him, all his strength was gone and with the last of his energy, he managed to knock on the door. What happened after that? He didn't remember.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A soul." Prue stated. After Giles promised the charmed ones Angelus wouldn't hurt anyone, which since he was unconscious had to be the truth. He told them that Angelus was cursed a long time ago with a soul by gypsies.

"Gypsies." Piper stated just as surprised as her sister. This really was too much information to handle in one night.

"The second warrior." Leo said surprised the elders didn't tell him about this.

Phoebé was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. She just stared at Buffy who was sitting on the couch with Angel's head in her lap stroking his face and whispering soft words to him.

"He's waking up." Willow stated, who was the first to see Angel stir.

Just in case, Prue and Piper grabbed their stakes again, holding them low so nobody would notice.

Phoebé, who did see what her sister where doing whispered "I don't think we'll need those."

"Angel can you hear me?" Buffy whispered between her sobs.

"Buffy." Angel managed to say, letting her know he was conscious.

Buffy was about tell Angel she loved him but before the words left her mouth, she was hit by something that felt like a hot fire ball.

She managed to dodge another one and saw that the rest of her friends where trying to do the same thing by hiding behind the table.

"Oh no!" She heard Piper yell, who knew exactly what the fire balls were.

"Demon!" Phoebé screamed.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! And I know I haven't answered the Why doesn't Willow have a whitelighter question yet but I will soon.

**Little Prue**: thank you very much for the great review and I'll try to let them be nicer to each other

**paige-halliwell57**thx for the review I'll think about adding Cole to the story

**Supernatural GilmoreGirls**thank you! I hope you like this chapter too

**JessAngelus**thx and you did a great job!

**jrfan81**thank you, I like Angel too hope you liked this chapter

**michebabyblue**Thx and sorry for the late update

**Lynnicaec**Thank you and I've finally updated

**Leanne17**Thx I'll try to update more

**spk**thank you:) I hope you liked their reactions I had a hard time writing it

**kcjadesolo**Thx, here it finally is!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendel: **Thank you and sorry for the late update

**WhiteTwitch**Thank you, I'm trying my best to make it good:)

**Julyhearts**thx, Surprise it is Angel at the door hope you like it

**Kaili: **Thx, I hope you still like it!

**lessthanangelic1**Thank you I'll update more!

**dalmatiangrl2**Thx, I guess it would be safer for Angel to go with Leo……maybe on his way back

**pinkyblue-ice**thank you, sorry for the late update

**Allen Pitt: **Thank you, hope you liked this chapter and yes this is before Wesley went all dark.


End file.
